


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 宿昔





	Garage

醋坛子＆超A款的二哥上线，话说A不A我也不知道_(:з」∠)_

——————————————————————————————

接到金光瑶的来信，读到对方主动邀他去金鳞台的时候，蓝曦臣是讶然的。

他还记得几日前，自己提醒对方要对金氏新提拔一位客卿警惕的时候，得来的全不在意。

“就是个孩子罢了。”金光瑶轻蹙了眉，似是无奈，“我看他聪慧机敏，身世又可怜，才将他收入门下，二哥是不是太多心了点？”

诚然，父亲早逝，母亲又得了恩客过的病气撒手人寰，确实是挺惨。

那是个十五六岁的少年郎，学的规矩不清不正，惯会扮个凄凉样儿，又是妓女的孩子，难怪金光瑶动了恻隐之心。

可蓝曦臣是亲眼见着他人前人后两幅面孔的。

那孩子手脚不干净，还总使阴招，最要紧的，议论起那位于他有恩的敛芳尊，他竟然说，与自己没什么两样，都是娼妓之子，甚至还说什么，蛮好骗的，说不准还能拐上床。  
“老子什么人没玩儿过，不过，仙督的滋味，还真算是尝个鲜，不知道在男欢女爱的时候还是不是那游刃有余的模样。”

蓝曦臣亲耳听了这话，怒从心头起，拔剑就要断他灵力。

这种货色他就算是就地正了法，与叔父分说，也不算越矩，更不是滥杀无辜。

没想的是，竟被金光瑶撞见了。

对方将朔月挡下，不敢置信，明显是动了气：“二哥，你这是做什么？”

蓝曦臣极想解释，那少年居然大哭起来，仿佛分外委屈。

他想起前头听的几番说辞就觉得犯恶心，金光瑶如此的袒护更是让他气恼，便也懒得说什么，收剑拂袖而去。

如今才几日，若说已经消气来向他求和，他是不大信。

金光瑶此人，极没有脾气，对谁都是一张笑脸，什么时候都是一副笑靥，但生起气来，那不生上几个月是不罢休的。

况且，被如此误解，蓝曦臣也不是全无芥蒂。

可到底是不忍心拒绝。

他到金鳞台的时候，已经是漏夜时分。

本来午时就能到，但蓝曦臣心里头终究不那么舒坦，因而并未施咒，只是御剑而已，便拖沓许久，到了这个时辰。

值守的弟子见了是他，通报也懒得报一声，就把人放进去了，还贴心地补充：“泽芜君，我们宗主已经睡下，芳菲殿给您留了门，口令您是知道的。”

蓝曦臣颔首：“有劳。”

暗自还思忖，明明是他误解在先，现在倒好，居然反过来闹了脾气。

往日是绝不会只留个门就自己跑去睡觉的。

蓝曦臣一想那小子委屈巴巴躲在金光瑶身后的样，又是气不打一处来，一阵一阵地泛酸。

少不得强行压下去。

一路畅通无阻到了内室，却是越走越冷清，连个婢女的身影都没看到。

饶是生气，蓝曦臣也瞧出了不妥，心下微急。

这样安静，难道是出了什么事，才让金光瑶不得不拉下面子请他前来？

再顾不得许多，他三步并两步踏进房内：“阿瑶，怎么了——”

一副温软身躯猛地扑进他怀里，掐住他急迫的问话。

金光瑶脸上泛着不正常的潮红，呼吸又热又急，揽着蓝曦臣脖子的双手微微打颤，腿软得站不住：“二哥，你......你来了。”

他吐息间散发着浓郁的香气，但还是没掩住屋里一丝若有若无的血腥味，蓝曦臣将他打横抱起，四处扫了几眼，一脚踢开翻倒的桌凳。

“二哥，别......”

金光瑶微弱发出声音，想阻止他，还是迟了一步。

木质的几案砸在地上发出几声闷响，露出下面新死的尸体。

少年身上没什么伤，只有脖子被匕首贯穿，便已致命。

金光瑶喘着气窝在他怀里：“我......我派人查过，查出他背着我做的手脚，才知道是误会二哥，方才让他过来，是想着二哥要来，我想问个明白，再让他与二哥当面对质，遣散了婢女和门生，只是觉得他身世可怜，给他留几分薄面，没想到他居然......我气急了，就杀了他，二哥，对不住，我不想让你看到我杀人的。”

蓝曦臣盯着死尸许久没有言语。

金光瑶心慌起来：“二哥，你是不是生气了，是不是怪我心狠......刚才情势危急，我是不得已，他对我有这般念想，我不能......”

却见蓝曦臣抬手比了个法诀，那具尸体顷刻间便化为飞灰。

“二哥？”

金光瑶摸不准他心中所想，惴惴不安地轻唤一声。

就听到蓝曦臣毫不在意的声音响起：“这种人，杀便杀了吧。”

他心底一松，软软地靠上对方的肩：“二哥，我不该不问清楚就以为你有成见，你别生我气了......”

蓝曦臣抱着他撩开床帘，让他倚在塌上：“可有解药？”

“不知。”他摇了摇头，“此香不是我金鳞台所有，仿佛也不是中原所产，我......不知道。”

蓝曦臣握住他的手腕：“我渡些灵力予你，可会好些？”

金光瑶眨了眨眼：“杯水车薪而已，不过，如果非要说的话......解药，也不是没有的。”

对方抬眸看他：“何意？”

他轻咬两下唇：“二哥......”

蓝曦臣心下明了，却故作不解地不点破，还探出指节，缓缓抚过他手腕上几寸敏感的皮肤。

金光瑶只觉心跳如鼓，软了语气悄声哀求：“二哥，疼疼阿瑶吧......”

蓝曦臣微微俯下身，慢慢凑近了，却没有更多动作，瞳孔闪烁，饶有兴致地看着他。

他二哥的那张脸，远观就已经很要人命，这样挨近着看，只让人觉得眉似月眼若星，鼻梁高挺，实在不能更完美。

金光瑶的视线扫过那张唇，就能肖想蓝曦臣吹奏裂冰的模样，或是替他挡下邪祟，或是谱曲许他欢欣。

或是吻过他身上，带出他一阵阵颤栗......

金光瑶觉得药性仿佛是更烈了，烧得他浑身都滚烫，一把拽着蓝曦臣的衣领就吻上了他。

对方得逞地轻笑出声：“阿瑶可真急啊。”

他被笑得满面绯红，却也顾不得，什么招数都使上了，非要撩动对方的情欲。

芳菲殿内只他二人，安静得只听得见唇舌交缠的水声和急促的喘气。

蓝曦臣扣住他下巴，反客为主地缠上他作乱的舌头，语气平缓地教育他：“阿瑶，哪有你这样招待客人的？”

金光瑶被药性磨得神志都糊涂，全不知他在说什么。

那香有些邪门，他自问对香也有几分见识，但今日的他完全辨不出分毫。

与寻常催情药不同，金光瑶感觉药效上来，他不光前面硬得发疼，连后面都慢慢要渗出水来。

不过片刻，水就流到外面，顺着腿流下，打湿腰下的衣衫。

蓝曦臣看他双眼迷离，知他并不好受，刚要除去他外衫，没想竟被人一把攥住了手：“二哥、二哥，不要！”

金光瑶不待去看都知道身下必是一片狼藉，他二人在情事上向来克制，都是温存多于欢爱而已，怎能将如此淫靡景象给对方看到。

二哥如此光风霁月，和自己是完全不同的，岂能......

蓝曦臣猜不透他念想，只是疑惑：“阿瑶，怎么了？”

金光瑶不说其他，就是夹紧了双腿，不肯让他碰。

蓝曦臣轻蹙了眉，不明所以。

他这名义上的结义三弟在床笫之间从来乖巧听话，断没有这样推拒的情状，况且，分明是对方邀欢在先......

蓝曦臣觉得那阵子被他压下去的酸又泛了起来。

他甚少强硬地抽出了手腕，失了温柔姿态，将金光瑶困于两臂间，不容置喙地看着他。

过了半晌，方从唇齿间清冷地吐出四个字。

“阿瑶，打开。”

金光瑶双眼微滞，有些呆了。

他从前一直觉得二哥的笑是顶好看的，万没有辱没世家弟子榜首的风范，而他眉眼含情唇角轻勾地看向自己时，更是足以让国色天香的金星雪浪都黯然失色。

竟没想到，二哥不笑的时候，那样超然世俗的，才是真正的惊世绝艳。

蓝曦臣复又垂首，在他耳边吹了口气，重复道：“阿瑶，把腿打开。”

金光瑶浑身一软，压抑不住翻腾的情欲：“二哥，我好难受啊......”

蓝曦臣再去解他的衣服，他都只是顺从地任由他动作了。

“乖。”他亲了亲金光瑶忍得发红的眼角，“二哥疼你。”

他脱去了二人身上多余的障碍，便将金光瑶摁进柔软的床榻里，细细密密地亲吻他的唇。

蓝曦臣知他难受，也不做别的，一手向下探去轻轻揉捏两下已经硬挺很久的地方，又往后方摸了一把。

小穴已经被湿液浸透，指节探入得毫不费力，蓝曦臣只伸进一根手指就听到金光瑶从鼻子里挤出声耐不住的轻吟。

“这么敏感？”他半开玩笑地开口，像是在调戏，“看来这香还能免去阿瑶几分痛楚了。”

金光瑶畏疼，往日蓝曦臣即便再怎样耐心，进去的时候他还是会疼痛。

“二哥，快别说了......”他面上显出十分的羞赧，“你......你就别取笑我了。”

很快，那处就已纳入三指，蓝曦臣试探着抽动两下，一边还吻了吻他唇角。

看他神态，是全没有痛苦的，只是药性还在，呼吸还带有不正常的温度。

蓝曦臣瞧着他面若桃花满面春色的模样，也觉得自己的气息不稳起来，不由低低呼唤：“阿瑶......”

“嗯！”金光瑶被他手指弄得呻吟几声，“二哥，怎......怎么。”

蓝曦臣搅弄着他湿润一片的小穴，带出阵阵水声：“阿瑶，我想上你。”

他甚少说这样露骨的情话，若是换个时间，金光瑶没准儿要揪着他领子问问，是不是给人夺舍了。

但现在他忍不得，也知道决计不可能不是他二哥。

“那你倒是......来啊！”金光瑶心头烧了一把火，受不住半点温吞的模样，挑衅地搭上他的肩，“光说不练假把式，二哥，你可别说你是不行了。”

他的动作有很短一段时间的停滞。

而后，蓝曦臣就在金光瑶讶异的目光中抽出手指，一把分开情人的双腿，将蓄势待发的滚烫抵在他腿间。

“这是你自找的。”

他这么说着，用力一撞，尽数没入幽深的洞口。

这一下顶得极深，金光瑶猝不及防，茫然无措地搂紧了他的脖子，埋首于他颈间，强自咽下忍不住的呻吟。

蓝曦臣没觉出有什么阻碍，看对方的表情，也显然不是疼痛的意思，便大开大合地动作起来。

“阿瑶。”他在金光瑶耳边吐出两句话，“忍得这么辛苦作甚，今天门外没人......都是你遣散的，你忘了？”

金光瑶为了不发出声响，本不愿作答，可蓝曦臣的话，他又反射性做了答话：“我以为二哥......不喜。”

“何谓不喜？”蓝曦臣轻笑一声，“我对阿瑶喜欢得不得了。”

他抽插两下，凭记忆顶上对方的敏感处，果然瞧见金光瑶舒服得眯起了眼：“二哥......”

“喜欢吗？”蓝曦臣咬了咬他柔软的耳垂，“阿瑶，喜不喜欢？”

金光瑶长舒一口气：“二哥，我......我多喜欢你啊......”

蓝曦臣心生怜爱地摸了摸他的脸，却是加快了动作，如愿听到金光瑶招架不住的叫唤：“二哥......二哥你慢点！”

“怎么慢？”他笑了笑，“慢了，我怕你说我不行啊。”

金光瑶暗悔失言，存心想讨饶道歉，可蓝曦臣时而起伏极大，时而又进得极深，他张口欲言，溢出的全是呻吟。

他感到小穴里的水越流越多，沿着臀缝一路流下，蹭湿了身下的床单，察觉蓝曦臣目光微动，竟是看着那一处，心里又羞又急：“二哥你......看哪呢。”

蓝曦臣亲亲他的鼻尖：“阿瑶哪里是我看不得的？”

金光瑶欲辩，对方好似看出他意图，身下极重地一顶，舒服得他长吟一声，居然就这么射了出来。

他呼吸间的异香也散去不少，蓝曦臣了然道：“药性解了？”

金光瑶脸色还是潮红的：“大抵是吧。”

他发泄过后，小穴深处反倒敏感不少，蓝曦臣只在里头轻蹭两下，他又是一阵动情的吟叫。

蓝曦臣极清楚这点，却不体谅，还变本加厉地吻过他颈间。

金光瑶浑身一颤，爽利得几乎哭出来：“二哥！二哥别、别顶了......”

“那怎么行。”

蓝曦臣舔吻着他的脖颈，调笑着道：“阿瑶，我说了要上你的，你不是......要我疼你吗？”

金光瑶慌得想夹紧双腿，本能地将腿缠上他腰间，这一下倒是让对方进得更深了些。

他口不择言地求饶：“二哥别、别干了，我不行了！”

蓝曦臣只是不由分说地按着他的腰，一下一下往里面顶，顶得他两腿直打颤，温热小穴紧紧夹弄，似是想逃，却又欲罢不能。

“阿瑶，告诉我。”

几乎失去意识的那一刻前，蓝曦臣在他耳边低声问。

“喜不喜欢二哥干你？”

FIN


End file.
